The power of the Guardian
by Story-lover1414
Summary: Ichigo discovered how he got so strong so quickly and when he come across enemies that his shinigami and hollow powers can't defeat he'll have to stop holding back in order to protect everyone. Ichigo/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**This is not my own story it's a challenge from DragonOfChallenges that I decided to do and for those of you expecting an update to Bleached Shinobi that's next time. Since I now have two stories I'm doing I'm going to tell you how I'm going to do this. It'll be a every other time short of thing as such since I've just did this uploaded this story the next one I'll be working on will be Bleached Shinobi and after that this story and so on and so on**

**I do not own Bleach**

**Parings Ichigo/Orihime and Harem**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined for Hollow and other**

**Bold for Hado**

**XChapter StartX**

Ichigo ran, he ran for his very life, gasping and panting, throwing himself forward as the thin blade whisked through the air, and with it, came a few strands of his orange hair. This was insane! Urahara was batshit crazy! Who the hell just drew a sword out of their cane and started swinging it around like that?! And why the devil was he laughing like a maniac?!

"Wait a minute," He began to think, "Why am I running? He pulled that sword out of his _cane_! There's no way he can cut me with it!"

Slowly, the strawberry began to turn-

Swish.

With a rush of steel, several more strands of orange hair flew into the air. The broken blade, damaged initially by Byakuya now fell to the ground, missing what little remained of its edge and left with little more than the guard and hilt.

"You let your guard down." Kisuke replied to the gobsmacked look upon the boy's face. "You thought, because I'm not a soul reaper, I couldn't have a zanpaktou." Twisting his thin sword to the left, Urahara frowned. "And right now, you're probably thinking there's no way I can hurt you."

A sigh escaped his lips.

"How naive."

_'W-What the..._

"Awaken now! Benihime!"

With those words, the cane glowed red. Before his very eyes, that little thin blade contorted, twisted, distorted itself into a fearsome weapon. When at last the glow had subsided, Urahara held a flat blade with a crooked handle and no hilt. Ichigo froze, his eyes widening to the point of extrication as an unseen force assailed him. Raw terror clawed its way towards his heart.

"I assure you, this is a real zanpaktou. VERY real."

Ichigo recalled Renji saying something like that.

_"You can't even ask your zanpaktou its name? Pathetic!"_

Yeah, those were his exact words, and now they made the newly awakened shinigami think.

"A name? For my...zanpaktou?"

"Yes," A small smirk tugged at feature's of Kisuke's visage. "Each zanpaktou carries a unique name. This one, is..." Ichigo felt his gaze drawn to the gleaming sword held loosely in Kisuke's grip, and is if in response, a trickle of fear wormed its way into is heart. The blade seemed to sense this, and pulsed red. "Benihime, the red princess."

Faster than the eye could see, that same sword lunged for his throat.

"Now, let us show you."

**(Bleach Ost music: Enemy Unseen)**

_'Oh shit!'_

By Kami's grace, he somehow dodged the first strike, but still, an overflow of red reiyroku picked him up off his feet, mercilessly throwing the strawberry into the dirt. Wincing as his jaw produced a hideous pop, he scrambled to his feet, only to find a shadow looming over him.

"Nake."_ (Sing)_

"The...hell?!" Ichigo started in surprise, rolling away from Urahara's strike, swaying under the second only to be violently thrown into the nearby boulder, courtesy of the third move, a brutal snap kick from Hat n Clogs. The impact didn't so much as hurt him, rather than surprise him that he was being so relentlessly outmanuevered.

"D-Damnit!"

Spitting out a clod of earth, Ichigo shook his head and _tried_ to rise-

Too late.

But before he could even think to run, Urahara swept forward from the smoke, Benihime already on a collision course with the young reaper's skull, with barely an inch to spare. No time, there was absolutely no way he could attack, _and_ evade at the same time.

Ichigo dropped flat to the floor.

Though he'd dodged the blazing blade, Ichigo hadn't taken into account just how _forcefully _Urahara had swung. In other words, the result of blocking, again sent Ichigo Kurosaki through the rocky wall that lay behind him. It shattered from the impact,

"I don't know what you're thinking," Kisuke began bringing Benihime up for a lunge. Ichigo had seen enough, and took that chance to run, scrambling to his feet, clutching the sword and hilt for all he was worth, which wasn't really much at this point.

But too late, Kisuke appeared before him, barring his path.

_'Swing! Swing Ichigo!' _A voice commanded, but it did him little good in the end.

By blocking, he was forced to his knees, and with another strike, both arms went entirely numb, and with that, he was left with only the hilt of his weapon.

"But if you try to go against me with _that_ inferior weapon...

"I _will_ kill you."

And though surprise now mirrored his visage , it was gone in an instant, replaced by sheer terror. _'Shit!'_Thinking only to save himself, Ichigo did not attack, he did not stand his ground. No, he ran, ran as hard and fast as his legs could hope to carry him, then the footfalls of Urahara's sandals fell after him like hoofbeats.

_'I've gotta get away! I don't think he's kidding! He's really gonna kill me this time!'_

Benihime sliced the ground where he'd been only a heartbeat before, ripping out a huge chunk of stone as it came away. Dust and dirt flew everywhere, stinging at his eyes, choking his lungs, filling his mouth with acrid, dry taste, but still, still he ran._ 'This is so pathetic!_

He didn't care that his body screamed for rest. He didn't care that his lungs were burning, crying out for air. He didn't care that he was making a complete and total fool of himself. He didn't care.

_'What am I doing?!'_

He just had to...

_'Why am I running away?!'_

He had to _run._

_'Is this all the backbone I have?'_

He had to get away from here!

Without warning, his body jerked back half a step, for Urahara had grabbed him from behind, jerking his victim around by the collar, and now roughly _heaving _the boy to the ground, his face betraying nothing, a mask of cold emotion, all the while. Ichigo however, wore a look of pure terror, darting to the right, just before Benihime could claim his spirit.

_'Am I just a coward after all? A complete phony?'_

As if to insult him, the blade swatted him from behind with its broad edge, leaving Ichigo unharmed, but still assiting the strawberry in a face plant, that which broke his nose, leaving the acrid taste of blood in his mouth and on his tongue.

_'I'm so disgusted with myself!'_

But still he kept running, desperate to get away.

_'How pathetic! It's pathetic!'_

Again the shadow loomed...

_'PATHETIC!'_

_Yes, that would be you. _A deep, masculine voice echoed in his ears, bringing him pause.

**(Music ends)**

All the colors of the world faded to grey, faceless, nothingness.

"Huh?"

There, floating in the abysmal darkness before, was a rugged looking man, his long hair streaming as if blown by some invisible wind, as was the cloak in which the rest of his body seemed to hide itself within. Eyes, hidden by tinted sunglasses, bored into his own.

_Why are you running away, Ichigo?_

When the rugged looking man said that the entire world around Ichigo turned white leaving only him and the mystery man.

_You still haven't called me_

Ichigo looked behind him to see the man now behind him "_Look forward Ichigo, you should be able to hear it now_"

Hearing that caused Ichigo to stop running and stand still unaware that Urahara had also stop running after him

_The only thing plugging your ears is your own fear._

_There's only one enemy, and there's one of you. What is there to be afraid of? _the man asked who was now standing behind Ichigo almost as if he was talking into his ear.

_Abandon your fear._

_Turn and face him__**.**_

_Don't give an inch!_

_Now Ichigo! Advance!_

_Never Stop!_

_If you retreat you will age._

_Be afraid and you will die!_

In Ichigo's hand the shattered hilt was bathed in blue light. His body motionless until this point, now whirled about the blue light trailing behind

_Now, shout MY NAME!_

"Zangetsu!"

Much to Urahara's surprise, Ichigo had actually _swiped _at him with the hand that still held the newly named zanpaktou, bathed in blue light. The intense wave of spiritual pressure rushed outwards from the blade, eclipsing both zanpaktou and master within the smoke.

(Ichigo's inner world)

Back in Ichigo's inner-world and unknown to both Ichigo and Urahara zangetsu stood in mid air as he watched the building reform themselves, when it was done zangetsu noticed that in the center of the 'city' there was something new, it looked like a haunted forest that had large spider webs covering the leafless branches and a fog covered the ground. It looked like it was taken straight out of some horror movie.

Zangetsu was about to walk into the forest when he saw a figure walking out of the dark forest and saw that a figure was walking towards zangetsu and into the light revealing it have a humanoid shape that was cover in a robe that was always shifting around it, like a living shadow, with it wearing a single piece of armor that cover it's chest on it's shoulders there was more of the living-shadow like cloth that and lastly the hood over it's head completely obscuring it's face in a shadow that was darker then night.

Zangetsu and the cloaked figure just stared at each other silently communicating with each other and both came to understand that they were each apart of Ichigo's power and awakened when his own shinigami powers were brought forth. The silent conversation would have continued but something drew zangetsu's attention and after a second knew Ichigo was unconsciously drawing upon his power.

(Real World)

Ichigo raised zangetsu above his and was staring at Urahara with a determined look but it look like he was glaring at him.

"Alright Urahara-_san_," There was no need for pleasantries, not know, when his very soul screamed for payback. Snagging Zangetsu by the cloth Ichigo began to spin it about, without even knowing how.

"I hope you're able to dodge this." His voice was even.

"Huh?"

Kisuke's frown turned to a scowl.

Brown eyes sparked their defiance.

"Because right now...

The pinned cloth at his shoulders now swelled, then abruptly shattered. "I can't control this very well!" Evidently, he wasn't kidding, as that same surge became tangible, rushing across the abyss between them!

"Scream, Benihime!"

A shield of crimson red appeared in front of Kisuke a split second before a wave of condensed reiyoku slammed into it causing cracks to spider-web out from the center and pushing the shield and Kisuke backwards before pieces of the shield started breaking away until there was barely enough to protect Kisuke when the wave of reiyoku stopped, Ichigo's attack had caused Kisuke's hat to fly off his head, severed in two, and kicked up a lot of dust that had started to settle back to the ground

Kisuke dropped the shield and saw the immensely deep trench that Ichigo's attack caused and blew out a sigh of relief "If I hadn't erected a shield in time then that attack would have more then likely killed me." Kisuke said as he looked over at Ichigo as the dust settled around him and saw that he was unconscious "Mr. Kurosaki your definitely one scary kid." Kisuke said unaware of what was happening with Ichigo as he was forcibly pulled into his inner-world.

(Ichigo's inner-world)

Ichigo opened his eyes and found himself laying against the side of a building and looking down at the white area of what normally would have been streets, when he suddenly remembered what happened last time and quickly pulled himself flush with the nearby windows where he then saw Zangetsu looking at him.

"_What are you doing?_"

"If... I don't do this I'll fall down!"

"_You don't need to worry about that,when you were turning into a hollow your inner-world immediately started breaking apart, but now it's different._" Zangetsu said before turning and walked along the side of the building until he was at a gap then looked back at Ichigo and said "_come, there is something that you need to see._" then jumped over the gap and continued walking.

Ichigo was wary about walking on the side of the building considering what happened the last time and cautiously tested to see if what Zangetsu said was true, when he saw that what Zangetsu said was true he ran after him only to see that Zangetsu was on the edge of a building before walking over it to stand on what normally would be the 'top' of the building and followed after him, when Ichigo finally caught up with Zangetsu he stopped in shock as he was now looking at what looked like a haunted forest "W-What is that!?"

"_That is something that appeared after you awakened your own shinigami powers, apparently something caused this power to awaken from within you, and by having this power your strength has increased from what it would have been if only you had your shinigami powers to use._"

Ichigo looked at Zangetsu in shock "Wait, are you saying that because of that new power awakening within me I'm stronger then what I was!?"

Zangetsu didn't say anything at first before looking directly at Ichigo "_Much stronger._" was all he said before he turned around causing Ichigo to look back and saw a figure, the same one that Zangetsu meet before, standing there and starring directly at Ichigo though, it was hard to tell because the figure's face was completely obscured by it's hood.

The figure seems to stand there for a few seconds before it seemed to glide over to Ichigo and slowly raised it's right hand and placed two fingers on Ichigo's forehead where he heard something in his mind say "Can you hear me, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo was shocked that he was hearing a voice inside his head, even though he couldn't figure out if the voice was male of female he knew it wasn't Zangetsu, Ichigo snapped out of his shock before saying "Y-Yeah I can, who are you?"

"My name is Gespenst (1) and I am a power that has been sleeping inside you since your birth and all I acquired to awaken it was the right push."

When Ichigo heard what Gespenst said he was shocked that he had another power that was awakened with his own shinigami powers what's more he had this power from birth "D-Do you know why it took this long for your power to awaken?" Ichigo asked as he was curious as to why this power didn't awaken when Rukia transferred her powers to him.

Gespenst momentarily took his fingers off of Ichigo's forehead looked at Zangetsu, who had gained a slight unease look, nodded after taking a second to think things over where Gespenst put his fingers back on Ichigo's head"My power awaken after you gained your own shinigami powers but the trigger for my powers awakening within you was the birth of your inner hollow."

When Ichigo had just heard had shocked him to his core, he had a inner-hollow inside of him the same creatures that he went around town hacking to bits and it was the sole reason that his new power awakened, he didn't know what to think everything he just learn added with this new information on top was just too much to take right now, Ichigo backed away from both Zangetsu and Gespenst "I-I have to think." was all he said before he unconsciously exited his inner-world.

Gespenst looked over at Zangetsu who was looking back at him before Gespenst said "No doubt that Ichigo will take some time to come to terms with this information but it will be better later on when it is strong enough to momentarily take control of him." when Zangetsu heard this he only nodded before he wandered away from Gespenst.

(Real World)

Ichigo awoke with a start with sweat going down his face and looked around as he wasn't in the underground area where he fell asleep, he was now in a bed in a random room up in Urahara's shop, the door opened to the room opened revealing Kisuke standing in the entrance with that same goofy smile on his face "Well Mr. Kurosaki your awake, sooner then I though you would be actually, how are you feeling?"

Ichigo didn't say anything at first as he was trying to figure out what to tell Kisuke "Yeah I'm fine, just a little out of it. So what's going to happen next?" Ichigo asked he started to stand up and finally noticed that he was back in his body again "I'm back in my body!?"

"Yes thought it would be easier for you to adjust if you slept in it, the next step is having you gain experience which will happen after you get something to eat." Kisuke said as he walked away from the room's entrance and a second later Ururu came in with a plate of assorted fruits and vegetables and put it in front of Ichigo and when the smell of the food in of him hit his nose his stomach announced it's presence and Ichigo began eating.

When Ichigo was finished he eating he made his way down to the training area again to find the all the shops inhabitants with a med-kit nearby and Kisuke sitting a little ways away from them and saw Ichigo come down the latter and waited until Ichigo stop a short distance in front of Kisuke "Ah, Mr. Kurosaki so glad you could join us, now we can proceed with your training." Kisuke said as he held up the end of his cane and pushed it through Ichigo's body ejecting his shinigami self and when Kisuke looked at him his eyes widened "Oh my, this is a surprise."

(1) Is a German Noun for Ghost, Specter, Spook, and Wraith

**XChapter EndX**

**Credit for the fight goes to NeonZangetsu just giving credit where credit is due**

**Reveiw Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bleach but any powers or abilities I add on to main characters are MINE!**

**Parings Ichigo/Orihime and Harem**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined for Hollow and other**

**Bold for Hado**

**XChapter StartX**

"Oh my, this is a surprise."

Kisuke looked at Ichigo in shock as he looked different then before he was put back in his body, Ichigo was now a couple of inches taller then he previously was and his hair now went down to the middle of his shoulder blades with black and red highlights running through it, on Ichigo's left wrist was a bracelet that had charms that showed the lunar cycle and around his neck was a skull necklace with the empty eye sockets but it was his eyes that gained Kisuke's attention, they were still brown but traces of red, black, and purple swimming through his Iris's as Kisuke looked at Ichigo a million thoughts were going through his head.

Ichigo looked at Kisuke confused "Hey, why are you staring at me geta-bōshi?" Ichigo said to Kisuke where he pulled out a small mirror and tossed it to Ichigo, who caught it, and looked at his reflection where he went wide eyed and shouted "What the fuck! What happened to me!?" checking himself over and it was then that he noticed the bracelet on his wrist and examined it and noticed that it gave off a soft lunar glow that only the moon was capable of producing (1) and also saw that it was made up of some type of crystal he couldn't identify _'Did Gespenst awakening cause these changes'_ Ichigo thought which immediately brought what he was told in his inner world to the front of his mind, he had a inner hollow, why had Gespenst reveal such a thing to him? That was just one of the many questions raging through Ichigo's mind at the moment.

Ichigo shook his head and decided that the questions would wait for now he had to focus on getting stronger to rescue Rukia "Alright geta-bōshi so are we going to get this training of yours underway or what?" Ichigo's words seemed to snap Kisuke back to reality "Ah yes I suppose your right." Kisuke said as he drew his zanpakuto out of his cane and silently activated his shikai and waited for Ichigo.

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto and pulled it off of his back, the bandages that were wrapped did something that no one was expecting and turned into a shadow like mist that went up to his hand where it went into his shihakusho and fused with Ichigo's right forearm becoming a tribal tattoo but that wasn't what had Ichigo and Kisuke's attention it was Ichigo's zanpakuto, though it still resembled an over-sized butcher knife, the giant blade was now serrated along the entire length of both edges ,making it extremely dangerous to be hit be either side, patches of red traveled along the cutting edge making it look like it was stained with blood with a white flame like pattern traveling through the black coloring of Zangetsu on the hilt the bandages had remained the same from the awakening last time except that there was no tail and they were pitch black, almost as if there were absorbing the light.

Ichigo and Kisuke looked at the transformed Zangetsu one of them hundreds of questions and theory's going through his head at the sudden changes. The other an increase urge to talk to the one he was 100% positive was the cause for his changes, "Well Mr. Kurosaki your just full of surprises aren't you, first your appearance changes now it's your zanpakuto what's next pulling a rabbit out of a hat." Kisuke joked before he turned serious "Now that the surprises are out of the way I believe that you have some training that is needed." Ichigo didn't laugh at Kisuke's attempt at a joke and readied himself for Kisuke's attack.

Kisuke rushed at Ichigo with speeds he could barely follow and vertically slashed at Ichigo's chest only for Ichigo to block it with his zanpakuto but he didn't expect the amount of power Kisuke put into his strike which sent Zangetsu flying out o Ichigo's hands leaving him completely defenseless against Kisuke's next strike and on instinct moved his right arm in time for the blade to make contact with his forearm, the blade easily sliced through the cloth, but a metallic 'clang' rang out through the air surprising both Ichigo and Kisuke, moving the sleeve of his shihakusho out of the way, Ichigo looked at his right forearm and saw that his skin was covered in shadow like shroud with a small tail traveling up to his hand before it trailed off going in a direction that was directly behind him with only a small part of it visible (2), grabbed it, and saw what looked like a near invisible tail that was connected the hilt of Zangetsu causing Ichigo to smile and pull on the tail, hard, causing Zangetsu to start flying/spinning towards Ichigo's right should and, as if he practiced the move till it was reflex, moved his left hand over his right should, grabbed Zangetsu's hilt and sent an incredibly fast diagonal slash at Kisuke who was barely able block the strike making Kisuke skid back a few feet due to the combined force of power that was put into the strike and the speed of the strike.

Kisuke looked at Ichigo in surprise, he didn't know that the boy was capable of something like that, Kisuke was starting to think that the changes to his appearance and zanpakuto weren't the only things that were effected.

Ichigo looked at the zanpakuto held in his left hand slightly surprised at what just happened and began wondering what else about him had changed with Gespenst's awakening, the urge to simply go into his inner world and get some answers was now more powerful, Ichigo thought back to what happened when he pulled on the shadow tail that was connected to Zangetsu's hilt and unconscious his mind went back to when Kisuke's zanpakuto came into contact with the shadow shroud (3) and immediately knew what his next course of action was going to be causing Ichigo to grin and suddenly threw Zangetsu high into the air and grabbed the invisible tail and pulled it back down to the earth where in one motion grabbed the hilt and sent Zangetsu flying to his left and repeated the process to his right but this time when he grabbed Zangetsu's hilt Ichigo threw it directly at Kisuke like a spear.

Kisuke stared at Ichigo as he like he was an idiot when he threw his zanpakuto into the air but was shocked to find that Ichigo pulled Zangetsu making Kisuke think that there was something psychically attached to his zanpakuto but somehow stayed invisible but was broken out of his thoughts when he saw Zangetsu heading directly at him like a spear making Kisuke raise his zanpakuto in front of him and shout "Scream, Benihime!" a crimson shield appear in front of Kisuke intending on blocking only for his eyes to widen when he saw Ichigo twist his right arm which in turn caused the fly zanpakuto to start spinning like a drill and bore through the shield with ease and only with a last second use of shunpo did Kisuke save himself from becoming skewered and appeared a few feet off to the right with a wide-eyed shocked look on his face.

Ichigo watched, filled with surprise, at what just happened along with a few questions going through his mind _'what's going on here? How did I know that that would work, it hasn't even been 5 minutes sense these changes occurred and I somehow gained information on how to use it while fighting this is disturbing'_ Ichigo thought and pulled Zangetsu back only for the nest thing to happen that completely shocked Ichigo as a long narrow black drill suddenly formed mid way between Ichigo and Zangetsu and suddenly shot towards Kisuke being nothing more then a blur, Kisuke was barely able to dodge by jumping to the left but was unprepared when suddenly, what looked like four spears, shot out and pierced his shoulders and waist, shocking everyone present as none of them, including Ichigo and Kisuke, expected either the black drill or the four spear like extensions to come out of nowhere.

Ichigo looked at what happened to Kisuke in shock as this time no information suddenly appeared in his mind instructing him how to use that, Ichigo pulled on the tail again and watched as the drill and extensions disappeared and Zangetsu came flying back towards him and caught it before he looked over at Kisuke "Sorry geta-bōshi but the training needs to be put on hold for a little bit there's some questions that I need answers to." Ichigo said as he crossed leg on the ground and focused on his inner world.

(Ichigo's Inner world)

Ichigo found himself standing on top of a large skyscraper and when he looked around he saw Gespenst's forest but instead of heading straight to it Ichigo turned around and saw both Zangetsu and Gespenst standing there "Tell me everything about the changes." was the only thing that Ichigo said to them.

"Very well Ichigo I'll tell you about your changes as they are a side effect from my awakening." Gespenst said gaining Ichigo's undivided attention and raised his right hand up where the shadow shroud appeared "This is the most important and only significant change that's happened to you, it's what has replaced the bandages that were originally apart of Zangetsu and forms an unbreakable physical attachment between the two of you that also grants you several uses for it as you and the other experienced." the memory of what happen to Kisuke popped inside Ichigo's head "Other then that the only changes, besides your appearance, is that your faster, stronger, and a small change to your mind making it easier for you to grasp concepts and come up with different strategies when your fighting, if you don't want any more distractions I can transfer the knowledge of how to use it directly into your mind that way you won't have anymore surprises to deal with?"

Ichigo closed his eyes and just stood there digesting all the information that Gespenst's just told him before he opened his eyes and nodded before asking "Why did you tell me I had an inner hollow?"

"To prepare you, it was born just recently so it's weak to the point you wouldn't be able to feel it but when it gains enough strength it'll try and take control of you, you were told that you could prepare yourself for when that day arrives _and to prepare you for when you learn of the origin of my power_" Gespensts thought the last part and watch as a slightly confused look came across Ichigo before he put two fingers on his forehead and started to 'upload' the knowledge on how to use the shadow shroud, after it was finished Ichigo shook his head to clear it from all the information that was just dumped inside.

"So now I should be able to wield that shroud thi-" Ichigo started to say before realization hit him "Wait are you telling me that my inner hollow will try and take control of me when it's strong enough!" Ichigo practically yelled wanting to be a hundred percent accurate on this.

"_Yes it's so that you wouldn't be caught by surprise when it started to happen Ichigo_." Zangetsu said finally putting his two cents in before Ichigo returned to the real world and looked at Gespenst "_how long are you going to wait to tell him?_"

"When he encounters the others." was all that Gespenst said before he disappeared to his forest.

(Real World)

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that Kisuke was finished being healed and stood up with Zangetsu in hand "alright we get started again and this time there won't be any interruptions." Ichigo said as he readied Zangetsu and saw that Kisuke was healed and was walking towards him with his zanpakuto in hand before Kisuke suddenly launched himself at Ichigo and slashed at his waist but was blocked when Ichigo moved Zangetsu in front of him like a shield then surprised Kisuke by letting go of the hilt and extended his hand and four pieces of the shadow shroud extend from his wrist and shoot at Kisuke forcing him to duck, weave and dodge as the extensions became alive, snake like, and sought Kisuke out with extreme prejudice attacking him in such perfectly timed attack that he couldn't fight back, after dodging the last attack a shadow covered him making him look up to see Ichigo coming down with his zanpakuto raised above his head and brought it down it down like a hammer aiming at Kisuke's skull and just before the blade was embedded in his skull Kisuke disappeared in a burst of shunpo and appeared on an up raising of rock a few feet away.

Kisuke looked at Ichigo in shock as he never could have believed, or predicted, that after he went into his inner world he would learn and gain the ability to use something that appeared not even thirty minutes ago and was putting Kisuke completely on the defensive due to the perfectly time attacks of those snake like shadow things, never giving him an opportunity to attack, apparently Kisuke was going to have to get serious if he wanted to truly wanted to test Ichigo's limits, which Kisuke decided to due immediately when he looked up and saw an entire storm of those snake like shadow things headed directly at him.

"Nake, Benihime, Dai ni uta Kōkyōkyoku (Second Verse, Symphony)!"

Kisuke was covered in a crimson red aura when the entire storm slammed into where he was standing causing a large amount of dust to obscure him from view, when the dust cleared Ichigo saw able to see Kisuke was protected by a crimson dome that was made up of small hexagons that were strong enough to completely stop the swarm attack and didn't receive any noticeable amount of damage surprising Ichigo considering what the drill was able to do to the shield before and recalled all of the shadow spears (4) back into the shroud.

When all the spears were gone Kisuke waved Benihime horizontally making all the hexagon's to break off from the dome and started gathering into three groups and formed large versions of themselves where two of the three went over and hovered around Ichigo before Kisuke said "Kirisaki, Benihime, Zenmetsu sa seru (annihilate)!" Ichigos eyes widened when he saw the large red hexagon in front of him started shooting out numerous red energy bullets that tore through the air and into his skin from both the front and back making him realize that there was one of those large hexagon's behind him doing the same thing as the one in front of him.

Kisuke was watching as Ichigo was hit by the double barrage of energy bullets and he was starting to panic Kisuke thought that given Ichigo's new abilities he would have been able to dodge but apparently he had been wrong and now he was just hoping that Ichigo lived the attack, when the energy bullets stopped firing a large dust cloud had been kicked up obscuring Ichigo from view where suddenly a strange feeling filled the air making Kisuke stay rooted where he stood and watched as the dust cloud became clear enough for him to see a figure who he thought was Ichigo, Kisuke couldn't have been more wrong, instead of Ichigo Kisuke saw creature that was midnight black in color standing at 8 feet tall with red menacing eyes on it's head were six horns, two curved upward with the other four going to either side of his head, on it's back two bat like wings sprouted forth where a dark mist rolled off endlessly like the wings themselves were creating the mist, it's hands consisted of only four fingers but each one was adorned with a long claw capable of killing with ease. as Kisuke continued to look at the creature fear started to spread through out his body, almost as if something primal had awaken within him and told him to fear the being he was looking at and just before the thought of running had enter his mind the creature raised it's head as if to roar where it started to break down, like it was made of sand, and disappear in an invisible wind revealing an unconscious Ichigo who fell forward on the ground.

Kisuke looked at Ichigo in shock and a little bit of fear "Ichigo what's happened to you?".

(1)Yes the moon does actually a special kind of light

(2)think of it like the chains from the hell movie after all that's were I got the idea from

(3)That's the official name unless of course you guys can give me a better name

(4)same as the one above

**XChapter EndX**

**Review Please**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Bleach but any powers or abilities I add on to main characters are MINE!**

**Parings Ichigo/Orihime and Harem**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined for Hollow and other**

**Bold for Hado**

**XChapter StartX**

It was the day that Kisuke was going to be sending Ichigo to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia for being executed and he was running his way to Kisuke's after getting his summons, which Ichigo was suspecting really was blood, before he ran into Orihime which surprised him "Orihime?"

Orihime looked over to where she heard her name and saw Ichigo "Ichigo?"

"You were also summoned?"

"Yeah" Orihime said with a slightly downcast look on her face.

"What's wrong? Seems like your down about something." Ichigo looked at Orihime with a raised brow at Orihime expression.

"Um... actually I was told that I had no sense of humor." Orihime got depressed when she said that as she remembered her reaction at Kisuke's summoning message.

Ichigo could only look at Orihime as he thought '_even you_' before the two continued running "However Kisuke didn't mention that you would be coming along."

Orihime replied with an upbeat "yeah."

Ichigo looked at Orihime in concern "Are you sure?"

"Of course because I made the decision myself." Orihime said this with a smile on her face which revealed Ichigo of his concern.

"I see then let's hurry." was the last thing that Ichigo said as both he and Orihime continued to run towards Kisuke's in silence and after running for twenty minutes they arrived at Urahara Shōten and where surprised to see Chad sitting at the entrance "Chad, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and got the notice around here." Chad said as he stood up and simply pointed to his right making Ichigo look over in the direction where he saw Kisuke's message paved out on the street causing Ichigo to gap and face palm and thought '_the neighbors are going to love that in the morning_'.

It was then that Ichigo realized that Uryū wasn't there "Oh yeah where's Uryū, I heard that he was coming as well?"

"Ah... Uryū will come, just wait a while." Orihime said in her usually upbeat attitude.

"He won't come."

Orihime turned and looked at chad with a troubled look "Chad!"

"It's no big deal Orihime, it's better if he doesn't come, among us he's the most complex. The more complex a person is the weaker they are, that's who he is." Chad said as he explained to Orihime on his reason for saying what he did.

"Who are calling weak?" came a voice from behind the group.

Everyone turned around and saw Uryū and that he was wearing something that the guys wouldn't be caught dead with wearing and Ichigo was the first to respond "Uryū... you... walk all the way here wearing 'that'... your braver then I thought." Ichigo deadpanned as Uryū yelled at him before Kisuke showed up.

"Everyone's here, that's great." Kisuke said in his usual stupid happy attitude before walking over to his shops entrance, opened the door and looked back at Ichigo and his friends "Come in and I'll explain to you guys how to get to the Soul Society. Please listen carefully, otherwise you guys might die before you arrive there." Kisuke walked into his shop followed shortly by Ichigo's group and made his way to the underground training area that surprised Uryū, Chad, and Orihime, only she was vocal about it.

"This... This is amazing! I didn't know that there's such a large space underground." Orihime said excitedly as she looked around "This is so cool! This is like a secret underground base!"

After Tessai had thanked Orihime for her reaction Kisuke had brought the attention back to him and revealed his homemade Senkaimon before pushing his cane through Ichigo's skull ejecting his shinigami self were Chad caught his human body while Orihime and Uryū looked at the empty before Orihime looked back at Ichigo and gasped while her whole face turned red.

Orihime looked at Ichigo and couldn't stop herself from asking "Ichigo what happened to you."

Uryū and Chad looked over at Ichigo when they heard Orihime's question and shocked at how different Ichigo's shinigami self looked compared to his human body "What's up with the changes?"

Ichigo sighed as he knew that question would have been the first question asked "I don't know alright it just happened when I awakened my shinigami powers, I'm just glad that the changes didn't transfer over to my human body."

Uryū asked a couple of more questions while Chad just watched the scene play out while Orihime continued to stare at Ichigo with a large blush on her face and thought '_I-Ichigo looks so much more handsome then before_' as Ichigo's changes only increased his good looks, to her that is.

IT was at that moment that Kon appeared and started ranting that Ichigo's body was his now and only Orihime could touch it before Chad grabbed him and brought Kon in front of his face causing him to scream.

Kisuke choose that moment to interrupt and began explaining what the Senkaimon actually did and how Ichigo's group would be traveling where Ichigo thinking that was everything started walking towards the gate only for Kisuke to jab his cane into his side making Ichigo go over to a nearby rock and hold his side in pain while Kisuke continued talking and told them that they gate to the Soul Society would only be open for four minutes and if they didn't make it to the Soul Society then they would be trapped in the dangai forever and warned them that in the dangai was a current that stops souls from moving and if anyone was caught by it it would be almost impossible to to leave the dangai in time.

While Yoruichi, in cat form, was giving Ichigo's group an inspirational speech Kisuke walked over to his Senkaimon along with Tessai and open it and after Ichigo told a tied up and gagged Kon to take care his family, ran through the shining gate.

After running through the dangai world and having been chased by something that's called the 'cleaner' Ichigo and company landing on the ground in a town that looked like something out of ancient Japan and it was when Ichigo looked around that he saw a section of buildings that looked new and clean "That's where the shinigami live right, I'm going in first" Ichigo said as he started running towards the buildings only for Yoruichi's shouting at him making Ichigo look back slowing him down enough so that he wasn't squashed by the gate that came down.

After the dust settled down a voice rang out "Well well, it's been it's been a long time since anyone approached the gate and tried to enter the Siereitei without permission." the voice came from a giant that landed in front of Ichigo blocking his path to the gate and issued a challenge to Ichigo as he believed that he was the leader of his little group and when Orihime and Chad tried to run to his side the giant slammed his axe into the ground forming a barrier separating Ichigo from his friends, who were startled that Ichigo was now alone with a giant.

After Ichigo assured his friends that he would be fine and moved his head from side to side, cracking it, the giant was confused when Ichigo didn't make a motion to grab his zanpakuto "Are you going to fight me bare handed little man?" Jidanbō asked and all he got was a nod as his response causing him to laugh "Your the first to ever try and fight me barehanded, I'll be sure to remember you for your bravery." Jidanbō raised his right axe above his head and brought it down with all of his strength creating a shock-wave and a cloud of smoke. When the cloud of smoke dispersed it revealed that Ichigo was holding Jidanbō's axe in his hand, that was now completely black, with his arm fully outstretched completely shocking Jidanbō to his core, but it wasn't that Ichigo stopped his axe with his bare hand that shocked him no, it was the fact that Ichigo had a calm and relaxed look on his face like he wasn't exerting any effort.

Jidanbō delivered a couple more strikes with his axe before he decided to use **Juppon Jidanda Matsuri** (_Ten Buffalo-Red Strikes Festival_) and sent a ten axe barrage at Ichigo, all of them stopped by his black covered hand, when Jidanbō saw that Ichigo was still standing he brought out a second axe and shouted out "**Banzai Jidanda Matsuri** (_Ten-Thousand Buffalo-Red Strikes Festival_)!", an action which made Ichigo finally grasp Zangetsu's hilt, and raised them above his head before bringing both of them down only for both axes to shatter when Ichigo removed Zangetsu from his back and slammed it into the two axes destroying them and knocking Jidanbō off his feet.

Jidanbō jumped back to his feet and laughed believing that he simply slipped before he looked at his axes and started crying when he saw that they were broken but when Ichigo shown concern for Jidanbō that made him stop crying and open the gate only for Jidanbō to freeze and start shaking when he saw a shinigami wearing a white haori walking towards the gate, the shinigami was a fairly tall man that looked like he was in his mid twenties, had silver hair and he kept his eyes as slits.

Ichigo looked as the man continued to walk towards the gate and when he stopped walking Ichigo heard the sound of metal slicing through flesh that he turned and saw Jidanbō's arm severed fall from his body and looked back to the shinigami to see that the position of his right hand had changed and immediately guessed that the shinigami in front of them was responsible for injuring Jidanbō.

Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's hilt and charged at the shinigami, the wrappings coming undone, and slammed Zangetsu against the shinigami's zanpakuto causing the ground underneath them to break and pushed the shinigami back a few feet surprising him "I must say that was stronger then I thought it was going to be, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo was surprised when the shinigami that he attacked said his name "How do you know my name, this is the first time that I've ever seen you." Ichigo said the the shinigami with narrowed eyes and pointed at him with his zanpakuto.

"Oh you mean you haven't been told who I am well then I guess I'll have to do it, I'm Gin Ichimaru, Taicho of Third division. Now _Shoot to kill, Shinsō_ (_God Spear_)!" and thrust his hand forward, only for Ichigo to suddenly appear next to him and slapped his wrist to the side as the blade was extending, piercing through multiple buildings shocking Gin, and everyone else, enough to where his eyes widened revealing them to be a bright sky blue.

After Ichigo had slapped Gin's wrist away he sent a strong kick to the shinigami's stomach sending him sailing through the air for thirty feet before Gin landed and it was at that point that a loud 'Boom' resounded through the air making Ichigo look back at the gate to see that it closed and heard his friends yelling his name out where suddenly Ichigo spun around, Zangetsu slicing through the air, and zanpakuto clashed one protecting it's wielder from harm the other deflected. Ichigo's sight traveled down the extended metal to see that Gin hadn't moved from his position but was soon surrounded by a dozen more shinigami as they suddenly appeared and drew their zanpakuto's creating a defensive formation around Gin Ichimaru.

Ichigo sighed as this was starting to become more troublesome then he wanted and looked at the group of shinigami that arrived only two caught his attention, one was tall and lean built with dark green eyes, short black hair and three scars running straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek, a 69 tattooed on his left cheek and a blue strip running above the number and over the bridge of his nose. The other had blue eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that covered his left eye, for some reason Ichigo couldn't understand he felt that those two would be the hardest to fight from the newly arrived group of shinigami. His sight instantly locked on the blonde haired shinigami when he went over to Gin was standing.

"Ichimaru-taicho are you alright?" asked the blonde haired shinigami as he knelt down next to Gin while keeping his eyes on Ichigo as he had felt something off about the mysterious multy hair colored person.

"I'm alright Izuru, he's just stronger then I thought _and stronger then what Aizen-taicho predicted_" Gin said while thinking the last part as Aizen's report didn't mention that Ichigo Kurosaki had as much strength as a shinigami taicho, Gin knew that he would have to be cautious this time.

"Izuru be on guard, something feels different about him and that's not necessarily a good thing." Hisagi said as he also felt something off about him but couldn't tell what it was exactly.

Izuru looked back at Ichigo and nodded before both he and Hisagi drew their zanpakuto's and tensed when they saw Ichigo walking towards them and that off feeling that they felt from him seemed to increase the closer that he came to them, which caused the other shinigami around them to become extremely nervous as the feeling Ichigo was putting off seemed to affect them more.

Ichigo looked at the group of shinigami that he stopped in front of and a small smile appeared on his face, which seemed to make the shinigami even more nervous "If you guys get in my way of rescuing Rukia then I'm not going to be holding back." Ichigo said while adding his reiatsu to his words causing all of the shinigami including Gin to go wide eyed as the reiatsu they were feeling was at Taicho level, in fact it felt that the man's reiatsu level was higher then most of the taicho's in the Seireitei.

"Your here to rescue the condemned prisoner!?" Hisagi said in surprise as he looked closer at Ichigo "Your the one she gave her powers to aren't you." Hisagi only knew that was because he had overheard Renji talking about a mission to retrieve Rukia Kuchiki before and after he had returned from the world of the living.

Ichigo was slightly shocked at what Hisagi said as he didn't think anyone else would know of that "Yeah I am, why? And how did you know that exactly?" Ichigo questioned Hisagi but instead of getting an answer he saw all the shinigami, except Gin Ichimaru, became shocked before Izuru and Hisagi disappeared and reappeared in front of him, Izuru directly in front of him with his zanpakuto raised above his head and Hisagi on his left with his zanpakuto.

Ichigo acted simply by instinct and reflexes, something he gained from Kisuke's training, and immediately brought Zangetsu to his left side and moved his right forearm above his head just in time to stop both Izuru's and Hisagi's strikes surprising them that Ichigo not only stopped both of their attacks but he did so with just his forearm.

Ichigo grunted a little as he felt the power behind both Hisagi's and Izuru's strikes and before he could retaliate both of the shinigami's jumped away from him surprising Ichigo slightly as he was just about to attack, he looked at the two carefully and saw that both had sweat going down their faces and their eyes were wide with a small bit of fear mix in, having been on the receiving end of Kisuke's attacks Ichigo knew that look well.

"So you just attack me because I said I'm going to rescue Rukia or was it because I said she gave me her powers, well either way I don't have time to play with you so sorry if I'm a little rough." Ichigo said as he tossed Zangetsu back to his right hand while also extending the invisible connection between his zanpakuto and himself before he ran between the two with surprising speed and faced Izuru and slashed at him while the shroud formed a drill and shot piercing his stomach shocking and surprising everyone present including Gin as he lost his smile and both of his eyes were now open and looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo took that as his opportunity and pulled the drill out of Hisagi, deformed it, and made 10 spears shoot towards Izuru and that was when something truly unexpected happened, all the spears impacted on the back of Ichigo's shihakusho before suddenly shooting out of the front piercing various parts of Izuru's body further shocking everyone watching, this including Ichigo.

Ichigo's shock caused the spears to retract back in Ichigo's shihakusho before he sensed an attack heading at him an blocked it with the broad side of Zangetsu but found himself being pushed back until something caught his feet making Ichigo loose his balance and was surprised to him himself flying back towards the gate and slammed into it making him cry out in slight pain and looked at what attacked him and only saw a long blade immediately recognizing that it belong to Gin from an earlier attack.

Ichigo followed the blade and saw Gin standing in front of Izuru and Hisagi while the other shinigami were helping them up before they disappeared leaving him and Gin alone "I must say your very surprising, we never expected you to be this strong nor to have that mysterious ability of yours. Normally I would eliminate you but I'm not the only one that's going to be interested in seeing what happens if you survive long enough to get stronger." Gin said as the blade retracted back to it's regular length before he too disappeared leaving Ichigo all alone.

"what the hell did that bastard mean by 'we'?"

**XChapter EndX**

**Well that was fun now wasn't it and since Ichigo has now arrived inside the Soul Society I'm going to reveal the Shinigami portion of his harem and just to let everyone know the Ichigo and Orihime paring won't really start until the Arrancar Arc**

**Ichigo's Harem- shinigami Set**

**Yachiru**

**Nemu**

**Rangiku**

**Soi Fon**

**Now before anyone starts calling me a sick-minded twisted bastard you have to remember that there's more then one Yachiru**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Bleach but any powers or abilities I add on to main characters are MINE!**

**Parings Ichigo/Orihime and Harem**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou**

**Underlined for Hollow and other**

**Bold for Hado**

**XChapter StartX**

Ichigo was running through the Seireitei still confused at what had happened earlier with Gin Ichimaru and the other shinigami, Gin's words still playing over in his head '_Dammit what the hell did he mean by 'we' and how did the fuck he know about me, does that mean that they all know about me and have been watching me the entire time_' Ichigo thought as he ran into a group of shinigami and bowled right through them while using his fists to punch the shinigami's that were in his path.

As Ichigo ran through the Seireitei, occasionally bowling through any shinigami that had the bad luck to run into him by accident, he noticed that the sky was becoming darker and knew that it would be night soon and Ichigo would have to find a place that was secure enough so that he could sleep and not be attacked. Ichigo kept on running but stopped when he saw a building with a single design on it that looked like a box with two lines inside of it, the end of the left line curved to the left and the end of the right line did a 90 degree turn to the right, seeing this confused Ichigo as he had never ran into any building with a design the entire time he was running '_This is new I've never seen any other buildings here with a design or maybe I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I just didn't notice_' Ichigo thought as he spotted one building with wooden doors and decided to use that one before someone could arrive and interrupt him.

Ichigo walked up to the door and opened it to see that there were stacks of boxes inside with the tops covered with sheets that he could use for blankets, when he walked in and closed the door Ichigo noticed that there was a row of metal bracers on the door, causing him to smirk, and take Zangetsu off of his back and put it directly in the middle of the door to prevent it from opening and moved around grabbing the sheets on top of the boxes and created a make-shift bed by folding a couple of sheets for the pillow on top of the boxes, now that that was finished he put his head down on the sheet-pillow and hope to get a descent sleep.

-Next Day-

In the middle of the Seireitei in the Captain's meeting room the captains of all thirteen divisions minus two all stood in front of the Sou-taicho Genryūsai Yamamoto. The doors to the room opened and Gin walked into the room with his smile. "Oh the esteemed taicho's of the Gotei 13 all here for me, although I don't see the Taicho of the13th Division."

"He's not feeling very well" replied the blind ninth division taicho Kaname Tōsen.

Gin's smile actually lessened "Oh no I hope he gets better soon"

"Stop wasting time" the large scared faced taicho of eleventh division said "You know that's not why you were summoned here. I heard that you went to deal with some Ryoka outside of your jurisdiction and worse is that one of them even managed to enter the Seireitei, fought you and a couple of fuku-taicho and escape from you. why didn't you pursue and kill them."

"Well you see at first I was trying to kill him but he turned out to be faster and stronger then I first thought as he was able to block my attacks more then once and was able to injure the two fuku-taicho's with very interesting abilities that he had." Gin said with his ever present smile and watched as surprised and shocked looks appeared on most of the taicho's faces.

Although one taicho, that looked like a painted mime, had a look of interest when Gin mentioned 'interesting abilities' "What sort of abilities does this ryoka posses?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi asked as that was the only thing that gained his interest about the ryoka.

"Well, he showed two possibly three different abilities. The First ability was that he was somehow able to stop my fuku-taicho's zanpakuto with just his forearm" this caused shock to pass through most of the taicho's in the room "the second ability that the ryoka showed was a black drill that he created out of nowhere and after the drill pierced Hisagi fuku-taicho's stomach the ryoka pull the drill out of Hisagi's stomach, and I'm pretty sure that this was the doing of the ryoka, where the drill seemed to unravel into what looked like cloth before it turned into 10 individual pieces and shot at my fuku-taicho like my _Shinsō_ (God Spear). But the surprising thing was that they all hit the ryoka's body and did something I'm still not quiet sure of, it seemed as though all 10 of the pieces went through the ryoka and instead hit Izuru, I have to say that on surprised me the most." Gin siad with his ever present smile on his face as almost all of the taicho's in the room had wide eyes, even Yamamoto had an eye open at what Gin said.

Yamamoto closed his eye before bang his cane on the ground bring all of the taicho's attention back to him "Regardless of what you found out about the abilities of this ryoka you still acted without permission and worse is that you retreated without capturing the ryoka, that is the reason this meeting was called. So do you have anything to Gin Ichimaru." Yamamoto said while unleashing some of his reitasu on him.

-Elsewhere-

Ichigo woke to the sound of a door being pounded on and looked at the door to the warehouse he was in and noticed that it was starting to shake and the bracers on the door were starting to have cracks from around them before the bracers holding Zangetsu were blasted off and went flying towards him, Ichigo ducked allowing the bracers to fly over him while he grabbed and removed Zangetsu before looking up to see that the one who blasted the door open was a tall, young woman that had gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that are shoulder-length and styled as two thin braids. The young woman was staring at Ichigo for a couple of seconds before she realized who he was and gasped while her eyes widened and was able to say loudly "Ryoka!" before Ichigo was suddenly in front of her where she only heard Ichigo say "Sorry" before she felt something hit her stomach causing her her to loose all the air in her lungs and was sent flying back into a group of shinigami.

Ichigo was about to bolt when a large and very bright flash of light erupted out of nowhere cause him and the other shinigami around him to look where it was coming from and, as if by instinct, knew that the light was cased by his friends and after looking around to see that all of the shinigami were still looking at the source of light and slowly moved away from the shinigami and started making his way towards the light when there was a loud 'bang' that resounded through the air forcing Ichigo to look up to see that the flash of light dispersed into four trials of smoke going in different directions and Ichigo was now heading for the trial of smoke that was nearest to him.

Ichigo made his way over to where he had heard an explosion nearby and ran and hoped on top of the buildings until he saw a group of shinigami looking at a smoking crater in the ground and they were all asking what made the crater when one of the shinigami looked up and saw Ichigo standing there looking down at them and cried "Ryoka!" and started to rush at him before most of them were taken out by what looked like a blast of blue energy, Ichigo looked in the direction from where the blast came from and saw Chad standing at the base of a nearby tree with his right arm outstretched and was looking up at him with a small smile on his face.

Ichigo looked over at Chad in surprise before he hoped down to the ground and attacked the remaining shinigami, who were still stunned from Chad's surprise attack, bare-handed and knocked them out before he walked over to Chad and simply said "Hey" with Chad repeating the same thing "Come on we need to find the others before something happens to them." Ichigo said to Chad, who only nodded, before both ran off in search of their friends.

-A few minutes before the flash of light-

Gin Ichimaru continued to smile as if he did feel Yamamoto's reiatsu press down on him and said "I've got nothing to say."

When Yamamoto heard Gin's excuse he became slightly confused "What?"

Gin took a couple of steps forward while rubbing his hair "I have no excuse, I made a mistake and after seeing two fuku-taicho's become incapacitated by abilities that I've never seen before I decided to take them to the fourth division to get healed then pursue that ryoka and discover that he had a ability that would kill me."

"Alright, However you will still be punished" was all that Yamamoto was able to say before the alarm went off gaining all of the taicho's attention before Kenpachi ran out of the room with a manic smile on his face which caused Yamamoto to sigh "It can't be helped, the meeting will be postponed for now, Gin Ichimaru's punishment will be decided later. Everyone will return to there posts now." Yamamoto order causing every taicho to leave the leave the meeting room, all of them had their thoughts on the ryoka with the mysterious abilities, only Kurotuchi had a psychotic smile and gleam on them making every taicho that saw it feel sorry for the ryoka if he ever encountered the crazed scientist.

-With Ichigo and Chad-

Ichigo and Chad were running through the Seireitei trying to find their friends and knocking any shinigami, that unfortunately gets in their way, out when they suddenly came across a large group of shinigami and started to punch and kick their way to the middle where they saw a tall muscular man with chin length black hair and partially missing left eyebrow wearing a vest, scarf, and bandanna holding a short male shinigami that had blue-eyes and chin-length black hair with bangs on the side of his face with something worn over his shoulder.

Ichigo and Chad stopped in from of the man holding the small shinigami before Ichigo spoke "So who are you and why are you in the middle of such a large group of shinigami while, I believe, using one as a hostage."

Before the man could talk Chad explained "Ichigo this is Ganju, he helped us get into the Seireitei and rescue Rukia." getting a surprised look from Ichigo before he suddenly grabbed Zangetsu's hilt and slashed above Ganju's head, surprising him and Chad, when a metallic 'clang' rang out through the air.

Ichigo looked at the shinigami that suddenly appeared behind Ganju and the first thing that he noticed was that he was completely bald and had his eyes each had a small red marking at the outer corner, Ichigo's attention was interrupted when he felt a presence behind him and, in a move that surprised everyone even him, moved his left hand and a pitch black replica of Zangetsu formed, in a reverse grip, and blocked a strike aimed at his back, suddenly a very dense feeling of dread filled the air and everyone in the area looked at Ichigo to see a dark aura around him "That wasn't a good Idea."

**X Chapter End X**

**I know that this chapter is shorter all but the first chapter but I couldn't think of a better ending then that and if any of my updates take longer then normal it's because I'm now working third shift and don't have a personal computer to use yet**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Bleach but any powers or abilities I add on to main characters are MINE!**

**Parings Ichigo/Orihime and Harem**

**Italics for thoughts, zanpaktou, flashbacks**

**Underlined for Hollow and other**

**Bold for Hado**

**XChapter StartX**

Inside of the fourth division barracks was a fully healed Kira Izuru, who was making his way to where Shūhei Hisagi was currently resting from the injury he received from the ryoka earlier.

After searching for a couple of minutes Kira gave up and asked a medic where Shūhei was, and after getting directions, made his way to Shūhei's room and walked in to see that he was awake and was staring up at the ceiling lost in thought and Kira cleared his throat to gain Shūhei's attention where he looked over and saw Kira "Oh hey Kira, I see that your healed already."

"No I'm not but just enough so that I can move walk around, apparently my wounds carried residual reiatsu from his attacks that prevented me from being fully healed." Kira said and noticed that Shūhei now appeared in thought.

"Kira.." Shūhei started to say gaining Kira's attention "during the time when we went to help Ichimaru-taicho and attacked that ryoka, for one brief moment did you suddenly find yourself surrounded by black and were staring at a pair of deep red eyes and felt a feeling of death so powerful that you felt your arms raise your zanpakuto to your throat, without realizing it and slit your throat."

When Shūhei had finished speak Kira was wide eyed and pale as the words had triggered his memory about that encounter and simply said "Yeah that happened to me as well." a silence descended upon the room as both of the shinigami's thoughts were on the ryoka they fought against when there was a commotion outside of Shūhei's room and looked out of the door to see a lot of fourth division members running past, causing both Shūhei and Kira to look at each other, before Kira walked over to the door and stopped one of the members "Hey what's going on, what happened!?"

"A large group from the eleventh division ran into the ryoka most of them are casualties with some having critical injuries, among the casualties are 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame and 5th seat Yumichika Ayasegawa of eleventh division right now were trying to stabilize the injured" the fourth division member said shocking both Kira and Shūhei before continuing on his way leaving the two fuku-taicho's by themselves.

Kira turned and looked at Shūhei with wide eyes "You think it was that ryoka we fought against?"

Shūhei looked down at the sheet on his bed "I don't know but if it is then that feeling we experienced before might belong to something that we've never encountered before." Shūhei said before looking up at Kira "I think we should tell the taicho's about what happened to us."

Kira was shocked and surprised at what Shūhei just said as he believed that what they both experienced wasn't enough to warrant telling the taicho's about it "Shūhei are you crazy, what happened to us isn't important enough to be brought before the taicho's" Kira said in in slight alarm "Look I know what happened to us was terrifying, hell I'm still terrified of what happened and hope that I never experience anything remotely close to that ever again, but I don't think that it's important enough to tell the taicho's about what happened."

Shūhei looked at Kira for a second before sighing "I guess your right, even if we did tell them it wouldn't make any sense, hell even I'm still trying to figure what happened."

Kira nodded and looked out into the hall to see that the fourth division was still bringing in members from eleventh division, both decease and injured and wonder just how many members of eleventh division did the ryoka run into before he spotted Unohana walking towards him, with an out of ordinary serious look on her face, that caused Kira to unconsciously back up in the room gaining Shūhei's attention.

"Hey Kira what's happ-" Shūhei started to say when Unohana walked into the room causing his eyes to widen where he bowed as best as he could while sitting on the bed "Unohana-taicho what brings you here."

Unohana looked at Shūhei before a small smile appeared on her face "To check on your condition Hisagi fuku-taicho and to see how you're doing." Unohana said as she walked over to Shūhei and moved her right hand over his stomach wound where it was the covered in the green glow of a medical kido.

After a couple of minutes the green glow stopped "Looks like the residual reiatsu in your wound has had a significant deceased since your last healing session, that's good this will mean that your injuries will be healed much sooner." Unohana said and suddenly stopped talking taking a moment to decided how to breach this particular topic.

"Fuku-taicho's Hisagi and Izuru, I normally wouldn't do something like this but with recent events I must get any information I can, at any point during your encounter with the ryoka did either of you experience anything that you think shoulder be noted?"

At Unohana's question Shūhei and Kira looked at one another before Kira nodded where Shūhei took a deep breath "During our encounter with the ryoka me and Kira had both attacked him and the moment our zanpakuto's connect we suddenly were surround be darkness and were being..." Shūhei stated shaking as he could never forget those eyes "we were being stared at by a pair of red eyes that filled us with such an overpowering sense of death that... I felt my body move my zanpakuto up to my throat and slashed it, after that happened everything as back to normal and both of us and we both put some distance between us and the ryoka where he soon attacked and injured us."

Unohana stood there just stood there looking at Shūhei while she was going through the information that he told her when she suddenly remembered a similar event happening to her.

-FLASHBACK-

_Unohana was sitting in her office when she was suddenly found herself surrounded by black when she suddenly heard something walking towards her and looked at the spot that would have been the door to her office and saw a pair of red eyes looking back at her where it got closer, and it was then that Unohana realized that this... creature was the one walking, revealing that the eyes were attached to a body where she could only see an outline of it._

_The creature continued to walk towards Unohana and she saw that it stood 8ft tall and had on it's head were six horns, two curved upward with the other four going to either side of his head, on it's back two bat like wings sprouted forth where a dark mist rolled off endlessly like the wings themselves were creating the mist, it's hands consisted of only four fingers but each one was adorned with a long claw, it's legs were one that were built for power and speed, Unohana was interrupted from studding the creature in front of her when she saw something moving behind it's legs and looked to see that it had a bladed tip tail, just from seeing it at a distance Unohana knew that it would have no trouble cutting and piercing anything.  
_

_Normally when something like the creature that in front of Unohana appeared one would normally by either being afraid or attacking it but she didn't do either of those actions instead she just sat in her chair staring at the creature with a confused look on her face, what confused her was that her body was filled with a sense of serenity and, strangely enough, joy at seeing the creature.  
_

_Unohana was broken out of her confusion when she saw the creature raised it hand up as if it was reaching out to her before everything returned to normal._

-FLASHBACK END-

Unohana stood there looking at Shūhei, who was staring back at her with a concerned look on his face "Unohana-taicho, are you okay you've been standing there for about five minutes now?"

Unohana decided that she would get her thoughts straightened out later "Yes, I'm fine just lost in thought and the way your wound is healing you'll be able to leave earlier then before." Unohana said before going over and checking on Kira then walking out of the room and headed straight to her office and summoned a hell butterfly before sending it off to the Sou-taicho requesting a full meeting.

After waiting a couple of minutes the hell butterfly returned with a message for a full meeting and Unohana left her office to find her fuku-taicho had already taken control of the situation and was giving orders to other fourth division members and told her that the Sou-taicho called a full meeting and disappeared in a shunpo.

Unohana appeared in front of the meeting room and walked in to see that most of the taicho's were already there standing in their respective spots before continuing on and took her spot, after thirty minutes the rest of the taicho's, with the exception of Ukitake, showed up and took the respective spots before Yamamoto lightly bagged his cane to signal the beginning of the meeting "This meeting has been called at the request of Unohana-taicho." Was all the that Yamamoto said before he fell silent and gave a single nod.

Unohana nodded slightly at Yamamoto "In the past hour there have been a sudden influx of Gotei 13 members to the fourth division with ninety percent of them coming in as deceased" this bit of information got all taicho's wide eyed "From the remaining ten percent only one percent came in without any physical injuries however that is not the reason I've request this meeting." Unohana said as she let the other taicho let the information sink in before she continued "the reason I've requested this meeting is because of information I was able to gain from the uninjured shinigami's that the one responsible was the ryoka that had attack Ichimaru-taicho and put both Hisagi and Kira-fuku-taicho's out of action."

All of the taichos were looking at Unohana, most of them in complete shock, one of them with a blood thirsty grin on his face and another was curious, finally one of them snapped out of their shock "How can you be so certain that it's the same ryoka?" The taicho that asked was Soifon the 2nd division taicho.

"The Shinigami gave a perfect discribtion of him that I double checked from the fuku-taicho's reports but that isn't our concern right now, I was able to get information from the shinigami that survived the ryoka's attack, shortly after a large group of gotei 13 members cornered and surrounded a small group of the ryoka when, the ryoka in question, had a black like substance work it's way over his left arm and up the side of his face were he suddenly started to attack with a single intent, to kill as many of them as possible." Unohana finished talking and looked around to find the taicho's had a look of shock and disbelieve on their faces.

Soifon recovered first "The reason your telling us this is because you believe that this ryoka to be an actual threat Unohana-taicho?"

Soifon's single question broke the other taicho's out of the stupor causing them to look at her waiting for an answer, Unohana simply shook her head "No I'm saying that we don't know enough about this particular ryoka to be sure of anything besides the fact that he is strong enough that only the taicho's should engage him until more information is gained on this ryoka." Unohana said and once again making the taicho's eyes go wide with shock and surprise, even Yamamoto was effected by him opening one eye, which was currently looking at Unohana.

Regaining his composure "Do you believe that this ryoka has enough power that requires only taicho's fighting him?"

Unohana simply nodded her head "Yes after all it was this same ryoka that fought against Ichimaru-taicho, injure to fuku-taicho's and if the reports are accurate, responsible for 200 deaths shinigami that include Ikakku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa." Unohana said and once again shocking and stunning the taicho's at hearing two of the strongest members of 11th division were killed by one ryoka, the same one that this meeting was about.

Yamamoto was going over everything that he had learned during this meeting and quickly made a decision before the ryoka was able to claim more lives, he brought attention back to him by hitting his cane on the ground "After going over the information that was discussed in this meeting I've decide that Soifon-taicho will find and observe the ryoka to learn his abilities, when you have located him use what ever means you deem appropriate to contact the other tiacho's." Yamamoto said where he banged his cane once more to signal the end of the meeting where Soifon nodded her head and the taicho's departed from the meeting room.

-IN THE NEAR FUTURE-

Yachiru chuckled as the memory of that day appeared in her mind as she thought _'If only they knew back then what they know now neither Aizen or Yamamoto would have let Ichigo lived to see his next sun rise'_ while looking out at the desert of Hueco Mundo and watched as a gargantuan cloud of sand rose to the heavens, the only sign of the army marching towards them.

She turned and walked back into what Aizen made as his throne room but now it was occupied by one man and his personal guard/harem. Looking up Yachiru's focused automatically moved to Ichigo's form, something that she couldn't help but admire, Ichigo was in a standard shinigami shihakushō with a Kushanāda skull hanging on his right shoulder while a thick strap ran across his chest and four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest and wrists. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars, while one the back of his hands and wrapped around his ankles was a bone like substance exactly like the Kushanāda skull. Other then those additions Ichigo looked exactly the same as the day she saw him on top of Sōkyoku Hill.

Yachiru tore her gaze away from Ichigo and looked around at women sitting/standing around Ichigo's throne, she couldn't help but shake her head at how many different females could fall for Ichigo and not kill each other, I mean there were Human, Arrancars, shinigami's, a Bount, and to everyone's shock when they first arrived a couple of Quincies.

Yachiru was broken from her thoughts when she heard Ichigo's voice "They must be pretty close for you to come back inside, normally you love staring out at the white sand and imagining it turning red with blood."

Ichigo's question brought everyone's attention on Yachiru, who was chuckling, "Yes there close, close enough that I could sense their reiatsu and I was shocked to find that all _THREE_ of them are spear heading the attack." When Yachiru said this everyone looked at her in surprise, some of them hid it better then others.

Ichigo looked at her for a second before he chuckled "Well do those three consider me such a threat that their actually _working together_ to fight me, I must say I'm flattered." Ichigo said as he stood from his throne and started walking towards the balcony where the others in the room silently followed "If _ALL_ three of them are there then it would be rude of us to not meet them personally." Ichigo said as he stopped at the railing and looked out to see the dust cloud and whistled "Man how many are in that army to make something that big."

"Does it really matter?" a woman on Ichigo's right said, turning Ichigo saw that the voice belonged to Soifon and she was standing next to Halibel which was down right surprising considering that Soifon couldn't stand hollows and barely tolerated the female arrancar in his harem

"You really should lighten Soifon, I thought that even with Ichigo screw your brains out almost every-night you'd loosen up." a voice came from behind Ichigo this time and he knew without having to turn around that the voice belonged to Yoruichi and Ichigo just stood there in amusement.

After a second Ichigo decided to intervene by clearing his throat "Ladies I believe that we have an invading arm that demands our attention if you wish you can continue this after we've dealt with them." after taking a couple of seconds both Yoruichi and Soifon nodded where the entire group disappeared via Shunpo, Sonido, and Hirenkyaku respectfully.

They appeared in front of the enormous army and it's three leader's standing side by side causing the massive army to halt and it's three leader's stare intently at Ichigo "Well it looks like we have some guests who brought a large number of friends with them."

"Do you really need to bore all of us with such useless drivel." a voice off to Ichigo's immediate right sounded off, turning Ichigo saw that the voice belonged to Bambietta Basterbine, one of the female Quincies that Ichigo was turn/Steal away from the Wandenreich (_Invisible Empire_).

"You really need to learn how to have more fun, besides it's fun taunting them. Now why don't ladies go and play with the army they brought with them and try to make it last this time." Ichigo said as most of the female around him chuckled darkly before they disappeared and started attacking leaving Ichigo alone with the three leader's.

"Aizen, Yamamoto, Juha Bach seeing me now your all probably regretting the choice of letting me get stronger and now it's come back to bite you in the ass" Ichigo said as his left hand moved up to his skull necklace and lightly pulled on it until it disconnected where it was suddenly surrounded by a red aura before transforming into a very familiar zanpakuto, the sight of which caused Yamamoto to release a surge of reitasu in anger.

"Gentlemen, this will be our last fight and I'm going to end it the same way you ended my family Yamamoto." Ichigo growled out in a barely contained rage.

Ichigo raise the zanpakuto until it was held in front of his face and began to unsheathe it "_Banshō issai kaijin to nase_ (Reduce All Creation to Ash) Ryūjin Jakka."

As Ichigo finished uttering those words the infinite desert of Hueco Mundo was engulfed in a sea of Crimson flames.

**XChapter EndX**

**This chapter is donem, certainly took me long enough that's for sure, and as you've just read I've decided to reveal three more members of Ichigo's harem Halibel, Yoruichi, and Bambietta Basterbine**

**I was on the fence with Yoruichi when I told you the shinigami sent and the number of requests that I add her to his harem tipped me over and for those of you having trouble figuring out or just remembering who Bambietta is she's the one who stole Komamur's Bankai**

**Kindly reveiw if you please**


End file.
